


The Note

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse





	The Note

When I read the script, I instantly knew two things: I desperately wanted to get that part, and if I did, it was going to be rough. I always looked for ways to extend my craft and further explore the range of human emotions, but nothing I had done before had prepared me for that day.

The scene in question called for my character to be at the point of doubting his sanity from the pain he felt. It was a crucial turning point in the story, and the director and I discussed it at length to make sure we were on the same wavelength on how it should be played. He knew it would be rough on me, and he suggested that only essential crew remain on the set. I agreed - it would make it easier for me to focus, and hopefully we wouldn't have to film endless takes.

He gave me one note: _your character is in emotional agony_.

I took a deep breath, and all of a sudden the most horrifying thought flashed vividly through my mind. I felt like the floor had been ripped from under my feet. I began sweating profusely, vision blurred, hands shaking. I heard the director call "Action!"

I don't remember playing the scene. I do remember hearing "Cut!", then dead silence. Someone brought me a blanket, and I wrapped myself in it and stared into space. I could hear some of the crew sobbing, the director telling everyone to leave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tom, are you alright? I'm so sorry you had to go through that. The take was perfect. We got it."

I realized I was trembling. "No, I'm pretty fucking far from alright right now."

"I called your driver. Go home. Take the rest of today and tomorrow off."

"Okay. Thanks. I...thanks."

His grip on my shoulder firmed up, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Tom...may I ask…?"

I stared at him. "No. You may not." I couldn't tell him. There was no reason.

He stood up. "Ah - your driver's here. Make sure he gets home okay, please. He's pretty shaken."

"Yes, sir."

I sleepwalked to the waiting car, still clutching the blanket, feeling like a man going to his execution. I sat in front, eyes unfocused, trying not to cry, my mind frantic.

[please Lyekka please please please be home please be home oh my god please]

The driver was mercifully quiet during the short trip. He escorted me up to my hotel room, leaving only when I walked inside.

[oh thank the gods]

Lyekka was in bed, napping. She heard me come in and woke up.

"Hey, you're back early….oh my god, Tom, what's wrong? You look like hell." She rose to hug me, and I 

[broke down]

Lyekka lay down with me on the bed, holding me as tight as she could while I curled up in a ball and wailed like the damned for I don't know how long. I was shaking so hard I thought my spine would break. She didn't say anything, just made soothing noises and waited.

The physical tension left my frame little by little. I stopped crying, stopped shaking, unwound my body. She caressed me softly.

"Tom...what the hell happened?"

"I...ah, I was playing that scene I told you would be rough, and...I totally lost it."

Very attentive now, holding my gaze. "Baby, tell me what happened."

"The director gave me a note for the tone of the scene, and I tried to think of the most awful thing ever." I began crying again. "And I did, Lyekka, oh god."

She whispered "What was it, Tom?"

"You, bloodied and broken, dying in my arms."

She blinked back tears. "What can I do to help?"

"Make love to me, Lyekka. Please. Prove to me that this is real and you're here and that was the nightmare and it's gone."

She kissed me tenderly. "You're in no shape, love. Let me give you a nice rubdown first, or your bones will shatter. Let me take care of you."

She put her hands on me, all over me, to get me to relax enough to stretch out. I felt like glass - one shock and I'd fracture into a million pieces. But she was gentle, soft, calming.

Fingertips dancing across my back, small pressure here and there, circles around trigger points, then deeper, along tight muscles and sinews, then light again. Her love for me poured out of her fingers and hands, golden light reaching deep into ache and releasing it into air. An act of worship.

A new tension replaced the pain - still light, still golden, pooling at my center. She felt the rise in my skin temperature, and bent down to kiss the back of my neck.

"Are you ready for me, love?"

I rolled over slowly. "I am, love. Use me kindly."

She smiled and wrapped her hand around my hardening cock. "Relax. Close your eyes. Don't chase it - let it flow to you."

Her tongue felt electric, her throat heavenly. I put one hand on her shoulder, neither pushing nor pulling, just to feel her under my fingers. I focused on my breathing, and the noises she made. 

Slow buildup, warm, glowing, then she got on top of me and sheathed me in herself, her inner walls closing on me, luscious feeling…

...all the tension gone, except in my groin...Lyekka breathing faster, moving faster, cries of ecstasy…

...white light, oh god…

"Lyekka...I'm coming...ooooohhh…"

I opened my eyes, met hers, a glorious sight, valkyrie, killing blow, over the edge, she with me…

"Tom...Tom...oh fuck...Tommmmmmmm…"

I thrust as hard as I could into her, once, twice, again, riding her orgasm, her sounds, her love…

...ebbtide…

She lay on my chest, still holding me inside her, and I could tell she was smiling even without seeing her face.

"Feel better?"

"I do. Thank you, Lyekka. I've never loved you more than I do right now."

"Good. I'm glad I could help - and I'm glad I'm here with you, now, like this. I love you so much, Tom."

We held each other in silence for a while. 

"I don't have to go back to work until day after tomorrow."

She sat up to face me, a glint in her eyes. "Well, we should make good use of your time off then."

I nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Are you going to be okay? When you go back, I mean."

"I think so. It all seems like a rotten bad dream now."

She kissed me. "Then my work here is done, at least for the moment. Not that it felt like work, mind you…! What's next?"

I hugged her. "Nap, coffee, tea, me…?"

She smacked me upside the head with one of the pillows, her laughter like silver bells. "Kiss me away, my love."

I sat up and put my lips to hers, chasing her tongue, our bodies parting, one last sigh.


End file.
